Mille Feuille
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Mille-Feuille dari Bahasa Perancis berarti seribu daun. Makanya, aku membuatnya dengan seribu kenangan. Seribu, beribu-ribu rasa sukaku padamu."/A request from Maya Megumi.


Konnichiwa minna~ di sini Fo lagi :)

Makasih banyak buat Maya Megumi yang udah ngerequest! Ini spesial untukmu~

**A/N**: Fic ini terinspirasi dari Kitchen Princess :D Tapi story line-nya nggak ngikutin kok, cuma cara ngartiin 'Mille-Feuille'-nya aja yang sedikit... yah, you know that.

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 Portable itu punya ATLUS, kalo punya Fo MC mukanya bakalan mirip Azusa Kinose atau Ryunosuke Miyaji dan FeMC mukanya bakalan mirip sama Fo ._.

**Warning**: OOC. AU. Gak tau fluffy atau nggak. Maaf kalo hasilnya absurd m(_ _)m

**Title**: Mille-Feuille—Seribu Daun

**Summary**: "Mille-Feuille dari Bahasa Perancis berarti seribu daun. Makanya, aku membuatnya dengan seribu kenangan. Seribu, beribu-ribu rasa sukaku padamu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mille-Feuille, begin...<strong>_

.

.

_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mataku. Ketika Junpei, yang dengan hebohnya menanyakan hal tersebut—hal yang benar-benar membuat penasaran untuk kudengar—padanya, pada seseorang yang telah membuatku terpesona pada segala yang ia miliki: senyumnya, karismanya, wajahnya, dan juga bagaimana ia bisa membuatku tersenyum—juga membuatku jatuh cinta padanya._

"_Jadi, bagaimana Minato-kun?" tanya Junpei padanya._

"_Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya sambil sedikit mengibasakan rambutnya yang berwarna kebiruan itu._

"_Apa ada seorang wanita yang kamu sukai sekarang?"_

_Aku hanya terdiam. Pura-pura membaca majalah yang sedang kupegang di tangan kanan dengan mata ruby-ku. Diam-diam, aku memusatkan pendengaranku pada pembicaraan mereka yang sedang berada di dalam pantry. _

"_Tentu saja dong!" seru Minato dengan nada cerianya. Di dalam hati jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Aku penasaran, juga sedikit deg-degan. Dalam hati aku berdoa sekencang-kencangnya, 'Semoga itu aku! Semoga itu aku!'_

"_Oh, hebat! Kalau begitu siapa dia?"_

_Bagus, jantungku begitu berdebar menunggu jawaban darinya. That's great._

"_Kumohon, jangan beritahu siapapun," pintanya setengah berbisik pada Junpei. "Dia adalah Mitsuru-senpai!"_

_Jantungku serasa berhenti bekerja. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasakan perutku yang sangat mulas. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam, berusaha agar tetap tenang di saat seperti ini. Kesal, tangan kiriku meremas rok yang sedang kukenakan. Kurasakan mataku yang tiba-tiba saja basah. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat, aku harus kuat!_

_Ah... tidak, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Hatiku sudah terlanjur hancur..._

* * *

><p>Semilir angin yang berhembus menyibak pelan rambutnya yang kecokelatan. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikannya di balik kedua lututnya.<p>

"Apa aku ini... bodoh ya?" gumamnya lirih.

"Kamu itu nggak bodoh!"

Minako mendongak. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri menghalangi cahaya matahari. Pemuda itu menghalangi cahaya yang menusuk mata kelabunya dengan tangan kiri yang terbilang cukup lebar.

"Akihiko-senpai?" tanyanya. "Sejak kapan senpai di sini?"

"Maaf..." desah Akihiko. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Minako hanya mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, Akihiko duduk di sebelah Minako.

"Jadi..." Akihiko menengok ke arah Minako. "Kamu sedang ada masalah?"

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tapi dari sorot matanya Akihiko bisa tahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya barusan itu benar.

"Ada masalah apa? Patah hati ya?" goda Akihiko sambil menyikut pelan tangan Minako.

"Uhm." Jawab Minako singkat.

"Eh? Serius? Patah hati kenapa? Habis ditolak cowok?"

Minako menggeleng. "Cowok yang kusukai menyukai orang lain..." Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut.

"Siapa?"

Minako sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menoleh kepada Akihiko dengan wajah yang memerah. "Minato-kun."

"Dia? Minato? KAMU SUKA SAMA MINATO?"

"Jangan keras-keras!" dengan cepat Minako menyikut pinggang Akihiko dan disambut dengan ringisan pemuda bermata kelabu itu.

"Hahaha, aku kan cuma bercanda!" Akihiko terkekeh pelan. Menyadari Minako tak menanggapinya, ia pun segera diam. "Kamu... nggak apa-apa kan?"

Minako terdiam sebentar. "Uhm... senpai?"

"Ya?" Akihiko memandang wajah gadis bermata ruby itu.

"Apa aku ini bodoh?"

"Tidak, kamu kan selalu mendapat rangking pertama di kelas, waktu ujian tengah semester kemarin saja—"

"Bukan! Maksudku bukan dalam bidang akademik!"

"Maksudnya..?"

"Aku itu bodoh ya, masih saja menyukai seseorang yang jelas-jelas menyukai perempuan lain..."

"Tapi, apa memang kenyataannya begitu?"

Minako diam terbengong-bengong, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Akihiko. Pemuda berpostur atletik tersebut hanya berpaling dari tatapan Minako yang ia pikir 'Oh-God-she-is-so-damn-cute'.

"Yah... maksudku, apa dia mengatakannya langsung padamu?" buru-buru Akihiko meneruskan kalimatnya. "Misalnya, dia bercerita padamu kalau dia sedang menyukai seorang perempuan, begitu?"

Lamunan Minako melayang kepada percakapan antara Junpei dan Minato tentang Mitsuru kemarin malam. Percakapan 'mematikan' yang telah membuatnya menangis semalam suntuk dan meninggalkan bekas berupa mata yang membengkak.

"Aku hanya mendengar percakapan antara dia dengan Junpei." Minako mendesah keras dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Akihiko. Ia menoleh ke bawah, memperhatikan banyaknya murid-murid yang berhamburan keluar dari gedung Gekkoukan. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Minato yang berjalan bersama Mitsuru. Sesekali, mereka terlihat tertawa bersama. Ya, tertawa dengan _sangat bahagia_.

"Uhm... bagaimana ya..?" pikir Akihiko. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kamu tembak dia?"

Minako merenung sebentar, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menepuk pelan roknya yang ia rasa sedikit kotor lalu pergi menuju pintu, meninggalkan Akihiko yang masih terbengong oleh kepergiannya. Gadis itu membuka pintu, lalu menoleh ke arah Akihiko dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku tidak berminat sama sekali untuk menembaknya."

* * *

><p>Minako menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar, lalu merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur yang empuk. Matanya terpusat pada satu titik: langit-langit. Kalimat yang diutarakan Akihiko masih terngiang di kepalanya,<em>"Bagaimana kalau kamu tembak dia?" <em>

Gadis itu mendesah. _Senpai bodoh, mana bisa aku menembak dia? _Serunya dalam hati. Minako bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu duduk di kursi meja belajar dan mengambil buku matematika. Ia membuka halaman dari buku tersebut dan mempelajarinya—berharap dengan ia fokus pada matematika, ia akan bisa melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Minato. Awalnya, ia pikir itu akan berhasil, namun ternyata tidak sama sekali. Ia baru ingat kalau matematika adalah pelajaran yang Minato sukai.

_Oh damn! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_ Minako berteriak dalam hati.

Ia beralih dari matematika ke pelajaran biologi. Dibukanya halaman buku tersebut. Satu halaman, dua halaman, sudah lebih dari sepuluh halaman ia buka, namun ia tidak bisa mengerti dengan materi pengelompokan karbohidrat seperti monosakarida, disakarisa, dan polisakarida. _What the hell is that?_

Ia menutup halaman buku biologi itu dengan segenap kekuatannya. Seakan seluruh kebenciannya pada mata pelajaran tersebut berpusat pada tangannya. Gadis itu menghela napas perlahan, lalu menumpahkan semua isi tasnya dengan penuh emosi. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sebuah buku resep kue Perancis yang sudah mendiam di dalam tasnya selama seminggu. Dibukanya halaman buku tersebut, dan tangan mungil itu langsung terhenti ketika sebuah halaman tentang Mille-Feuille stroberi terlihat di sana.

Ia kembali mengingat hal diantara dirinya, Mille-Feuille, dan juga... orang itu. Minato.

"_Hei, Minako!"_

"_Hm? Apa?"_

"_Buatkan aku Mille-Feuille dong!"_

"_Nggak ah, malas."_

"_Ayolah Minako... kamu kan tahu aku sangat menyukai makanan manis. Dan aku tahu kamu sangat ahli dalam membuat dessert. Kumohon ya? Ya?"_

"_Malas."_

"_Minako... kumohon..."_

"_Baiklah, kapan-kapan ya."_

"_Yippie! Kamu memang baik, Minako! Aku sayang Minako!"_

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ia menggenggam buku itu kuat dan segera berlari menuju lantai dasar. Setelah berlari beberapa langkah, akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dua dan berhanti sebentar. Sambil menyeka air matanya, gadis itu melihat Shinjiro yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Senpai!" panggil Minako dengan ceria, menutupi seolah kejadian ketika ia menangis tidak pernah ada. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut balik, namun hanya memperhatikannya saja. "Senpai, di dapur ada pie sheet, stroberi, dan whipped cream tidak?"

"Ada," jawab Shinjiro singkat. Selang sedetik kemudian gadis itu pun langsung melanjutkan berlari ke dapur. "Hoi, tunggu!"

"Hng?" Minako berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Shinjiro. "Ada apa, senpai?"

"Untuk apa kamu menanyakan itu?"

Minako hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ra-ha-si-a!"

* * *

><p>"Minako!"<p>

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu. Dengan cepat wajah tirus-nya menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Iris-nya yang berwara merah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari daun-daun maple yang berguguran ke seorang pemuda tinggi berambut biru navy.

"Nu, Minato-kun!" Dengan cepat Minako berlari menghampiri Minato yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda bermarga Arisato itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis berambut brunette tersebut berlari sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa kamu memanggilku?" tanya Minato pada gadis yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya ini. "Katanya ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Ini... aku ingin Minato-kun memakannya," Minako menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan kecil yang sudah terbuka tutupnya. Minato mengambil kotak tersebut dan ia bisa melihat sesuatu berada di dalamnya: sebuah Mille-Feuille stroberi yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Mille-Feuille?" gumam Minato yang tak percaya kalau ia melihat sebuah kue yang sudah lama ingin ia makan. "Kamu yang membuatnya?"

"Iya," Minako mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. "Mille-Feuille dari Bahasa Perancis berarti seribu daun. Makanya, aku membuatnya dengan seribu kenangan. Seribu, beribu-ribu rasa sukaku padamu."

Pipi gadis itu merona, lalu diikuti juga dengan pipi Minato yang ikut-ikutan memerah. Ia mengambil Mille-Feuille tersebut dan menggigitnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengucapkan "Enak."

"Minato-kun," Minako sedikit mengibaskan poninya yang menghalangi pandangan. "Aku tahu, kamu menyukai Mitsuru-senpai kan?"

"Uhuk!" Minato langsung tersedak begitu Minako mengatakan hal tersebut. "A-Apa—"

"Apa..." Minako memotong perkataan Minato. "Apa... nggak ada kemungkinan kamu akan menyukaiku? Walaupun satu banding seribu saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam. "Dari mana... kamu mendapatkan info tentang hal itu?"

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, dengan ekspresi ketakutan ia pun jujur menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Junpei. Lalu kamu bilang kalau kamu menyukai Mitsuru-senpai."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha, waktu itu aku hanya membohongi Junpei. Sebenarnya sih, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Mitsuru-senpai. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seniorku. Yah, tapi aku sudah memberitahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang kusukai itu pada Junpei saat istirahat tadi siang."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu harus berbohong? Kenapa tidak jujur saja?"

"Soalnya, waktu itu aku malu karena orang yang kusukai itu ada di dekatku." Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terlihat gatal sambil tersipu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Minako dengan suara yang dipaksakan untuk keluar. Karena sebenarnya, ia takut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Geez, apa harus kuberitahu sekarang?"

"Uhm." Minako hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Dia itu..." kali ini wajah Minato tampak sangat memerah. "Orang yang kusukai itu... kamu."

"Eh?" gadis itu terperangah mendengar jawaban dari Minato. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah. "Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Bakaaa," Minato menyentil pelan dahi Minako. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku menyukaimu? Mi-na-ko?"

Minako hanya bisa mengusap dahinya yang terasa sedikit sakit dan tersenyum lebar. "Jadi?"

Minato ikut tersenyum padanya, tak selang beberapa detik ia pun memeluk gadis berwajah tirus itu. "Jadi, aku menerimamu. Kita akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, _mulai detik ini..._"

* * *

><p><em>Di sepanjang jalan ini, aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Kulihat ratusan daun—atau mungkin ribuan daun yang berguguran menutupi jalan setapak yang kami lewati. Aku menatap iris birunya—yang juga menatap balik iris merahku. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan ia pun membalas senyumku... Selamat tinggal jalan berhiaskan pohon-pohon maple yang menjulang tinggi. Selamat tinggal rasa galau di dalam hatiku. Dan...<em>

_Selamat datang hari-hariku yang dipenuhi dengan cinta..._

.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Uyeee! Akhirnya selesai! XDD<p>

Nuuu, sedikit cerita aja. Dialog Minako yang 'Nu, Minato-kun!' itu emang mirip Tsubasa Amaha yang sering nge-'nununu' di kalimat-kalimatnya. Dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Fo juga suka bilang 'nununu'. Terus, yang Minato nyentil kepala Minako, Fo ambil pas adegan Kanata nyentil kepalanya Tsukiko :D

Intinya: sekarang Fo lagi suka sama serial Starry Sky! XDD

Last, review? :3


End file.
